


Scar

by Chibichan



Series: Mirror Mirror [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichan/pseuds/Chibichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Zuko wishes he didn't have to see his scar when he looked in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Avatar fanfic and part 2 of my 'Mirror Mirror' series. This is a companion fic to 'Reflection', the first fic in this series. I thought of writing this companion piece as soon as I finished 'Reflection'. You don't have to have read 'Reflection' to read this, but it would be nicer if you did.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!

_I know what I look like._

He tells the mirror silently, almost angrily. He knows how he—his face—looks, he knows far too well. The mirror doesn’t have to keep reminding him.

Every time he passes by a mirror, it’s always the same. His reflection staring back at him. His amber eyes staring into his. _His_ scar reflecting on _his_ face.

Zuko hates his reflection. He would sometimes regard his reflection as another version of himself. He doesn’t want to be friends with him, he doesn’t want to look at him.

Every time he looks at _him_ , he’s reminded of all the pain, the suffering, the hate, the torture.

All manifest in one feature on his face—the scar.

The mirror seems to mock him. _He_ seems to mock him. ‘The scar is there,’ they’re saying, ‘The scar is _still_ there.’ He can’t ignore it, he can’t hide it, he can’t escape it. He has to live with it.

Sometimes he wonders how he’d look without the scar. He has trouble remembering himself without it. Family portraits do not seem to help. He feels like he can’t trust them.

When his memory fails him, he likes to think back to his mother and how she’d describe him.

_You have deep, amber eyes. Hair as black as coal. An appearance fit to a prince. You’re handsome, Zuko._

Zuko can do nothing but hopelessly cling onto this thought. An imaginary one, albeit it feeling very real, but made up in his mind nonetheless.

Then he starts asking himself all sorts of question. Would he still be the same person if he hadn’t gotten his scar? Would that have affected him, his friendships, his fate?

Maybe he was meant to have the scar; maybe he wasn’t. 

Then he remembers that he’s Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation—no, Fire Lord Zuko. He shouldn’t be questioning who he is and who he isn’t, and who he could be and who he would be.

_You were lucky to be born._

Maybe he was lucky to have gotten the scar.

His scar, Zuko’s greatest enemy, Zuko’s greatest gift.


End file.
